1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cleaning tapes, and more specifically to a cleaning tape or cartridge which cleans the magnetic head of a videotape recorder. The cleaning tape of the present invention is put directly into the seat or area in a videotape recorder which is adapted to receive the magnetic tape, and the tape is used to clean the magnetic head of the recorder.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Previously, cotton sticks and cleaning solutions have been used to clean the magnetic head of a videotape recorders. Cartridge type cleaning tapes have also been used to clean the magnetic heads; these which are easier to use than such sticks and cleaning solution. Conventional cleaning type cartridge tapes have the same basic structure as the conventional type of tape used to generate a video frequency signal in a videotape recorders. Between the upper and lower cartridge bodies in a conventional cleaning cartridge, a cleaning tape is built which is capable of winding and running, and which is wound about two reels or discs in the body of the cartridge. Such cartridge type cleaning tapes have been widely used for cleaning the magnetic heads of videotape recorder. The path for cleaning tapes begins about a turning shaft which includes the cleaning solution, so that after the tape is put into the magnetic tape cartridge seat of a videotape recorder, the cartridge contacts the magnetic head by pressing "play" on the videotape recorder. Such motion causes the cleaning tape to automatically clean the magnetic head.
The above-noted types of cleaning tape cartridges are defective and disadvantageous for several reasons. They do not facilitate cleaning of the magnetic head and do not clean as efficiently as does the present invention. The structure of conventional cleaning tapes is designed so that a turning shaft containing the cleaning solution within the cartridge body will contact the cleaning tape to form intermittent wet or dry sections for cleaning the magnetic head. This type of cleaning tape cartridge involves the installation of cleaning felt within a hollow portion of the turning shaft; the placement of cleaning solution on the felt would cause the portion of the cleaning felt which is exposed along the exterior edge of the turning shaft of the cleaning tape, to thus volatilize and dry out the cleaning solution thereon. Additionally, because the turning shaft has a minimal amount of interior space, it cannot contain a desirably large amount of cleaning solution. Thus, it is necessary to frequently refill the cleaning solution located in the interior of the turning shaft. Further, because the turning shaft is not sufficiently stable when it rotates at a high speed or for a relatively long time, the support portion between the cartridge body is subjected to friction, and therefore to being inclined or bent. Alternately, when the cleaning solution within the turning shaft is used up or dry, winding and running of the cleaning tape would immediately cause destructive friction against the magnetic head of the videotape recorder. The biting caused by the turning shaft, or the drying up of the cleaning solution within the rotating shaft, cannot be easily detected from the exterior of the cartridge body, and is therefore not helpful in avoiding damage to the tape and/or to the recorder. In other words, there is no way for a user to detect the absence of cleaning fluid or the destruction of the tape by the shaft due to friction or biting, and thus the possibility of damaging the magnetic head of the videotape recorder is substantially increased using such known cleaning cartridges.